


Nicknames

by KeytoMyCity



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeytoMyCity/pseuds/KeytoMyCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulk is a bit sad after having nothing else to smash after the Battle of Manhattan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first Hulkeye that I wrote.

Things after the Avengers got to Loki went by quickly. Barely five minutes went by that SHIELD showed up to secure Loki. Tony went to call Pepper, and assure her that he is alright. Natasha went to help SHIELD. Steve surveyed the damaged from the balcony. Clint found himself a person to talk to.

“Hey big guy.” Clint said as he sat down on the balcony floor next to an upset Hulk. The green giant grumbled. “I’m sorry that there isn’t anymore to smash.”

Another rumble, “No more smashing.” 

Clint nodded in understanding. “There’s nothing left to shoot either.”

Hulk looked down, and gave a booming laugh, “Cupid ran out of arrows. Cupid crashed into a building.”

“How did you know that?” Hawkeye questioned with a raised eyebrow. “Cupid was near Hulk. Hulk was being shot at too.”

Clint patted the large leg next to him, “Nice to know someone was watching out for me.” 

Hulk grumbled, “Cupid look out for Hulk, Hulk look out for Cupid.” 

“I see better from afar, Jade Jaws.” Clint stood up and stretched, he barely even reached Hulk‘s shoulders standing. “I wonder if Stark was serious about that shawarma he was talking about earlier.”

Hulk raised his shoulders a bit, which Hawkeye took as a shrug, “What do you like to eat Jade Jaws?” 

Hulk looked pensive for a moment then replied, “Sandwiches.” 

Clint laughed again, “How about if I make you sandwiches next time you come out, Banner could have shawarma this time?”

Hulk grumbled his affirmation to the question. He stood up to his full height and closed his eyes. As he shrunk down back into Banner, Clint gave a little wave, “See you later Jade Jaws.”

It took a few minutes for Banner to return, the shorts Hulk was wearing slipping right off him. Bruce looked sheepish at his nudity. “Um do you have any clothes I can wear?”

Clint chuckled, “Stark probably does. I’ll go ask him.”

As Hawkeye ran off, Bruce covered himself with the tattered remains of his shorts. He only knew the man from the video screens and his ‘homework’ that SHIELD gave him. Hawkeye was nice enough to get clothes for him. Bruce was thankful for his kindness, and told Clint so when he returned.

Clint handed him the clothes, “It was nothing. I was talking to Jade Jaws for the last few minutes he was out.”

“Jade Jaws?” Bruce gave him a confused look as he zipped up his pants.

“Yeah he calls me Cupid, so I decided to give him a nickname as well.” Clint shrugged as he scrutinized Bruce’s face. “I’ve decided.”

“On what?” He was buttoning his shirt now.

“Your nickname of course!” Clint smirked. “It shall be… Freckles!”

Bruce was bewildered, “I only have one or two freckles though.”  
“Yep. That’s why. No one else would think of calling you that, so only I will call you that.” Clint smirked at him.

Bruce sighed, “If you say it that way, then fine you can call me that.”

Clint chuckled, “I was going to call you that whether you wanted me to or not.”

“If you say so.”

Clint slung his arm over Bruce‘s shoulders, “I do. Now let’s go pester Stark to pay for the shawarma that he mentioned.”


End file.
